Severity of withdrawal symptoms from alcohol was quantified in alcoholics admitted to the neurology Ward of the Washington, D.C. VA Hospital. Cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) samples were repeatedly obtained early during withdrawal and after all symptoms had subsided. Concentrations of the monoamine neurotransmitter norepinephrine and its major metabolite MHPG were measured at NIH. Significant positive correlations were observed between indices of elevated norepinephrine turnover and several signs of alcohol withdrawal. If these associations are proved causative in further studies they can form a basis for more specific and rational treatments of alcohol withdrawal than the current standard, diazepam.